


Marvel: Ficlets and Other Things

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Category: Avengers, Avengers Alternative Universe, Marvel, Marvel Alternative Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Other, alternative universe, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: Collection of my shorter Marvel-related writings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, X Reader - Relationship, bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Headcanon: Of Weddings and Partnerships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request: I’d love to see your headcanons about weddings &/or civil partnerships: who has a full ceremony &who just decides to settle down together without a fuss, & what kind of wedding they have if so. For both Marvel & SW characters, please!

  * **_Steve G. Rogers_** \- Small and intimate. Only his best friends are invited. He’ll have to stay strong to tell Tony not to make a big thing out of it, because we all know, Tony would pay for a big wedding for any of those close to him. Steve would date for a long time before he’d consider marriage though, always second guessing if he’s good enough (he is; he really really is). He’d still wear something formal though, three-piece suit and tie, but he’d lose the jacket by reception time. Tie, too. Decorations are simple, his fave and his partner’s fave flowers. Definitely outdoors, but shielded with tents so paparazzi can’t take pictures. (This is the only time Steve would accept help from Tony, who installs some form of signal scrambler.) Small dance floor, and he definitely learns to waltz for that first dance as a couple. (Also adding here, that the day Steve gets married, or even the day he proposes, is the day Steven Grant Rogers hands over the shield. Because his commitment needs to be absolute and he seems the type who will not be able to choose personal life over being an Avenger. Whatever career he pursues afterwards will have nothing to do with the former Captain Rogers image!)
  * **_Bucky B. Barnes_** \- Before Hydra and before WWII, I think he’d have settled down with someone who’d have kept him on his toes. Equal charm and smarts. Small wedding with closest friends and family. But after everything, I doubt Bucky would get married, let alone stick with a long-term thing because he’d always doubt himself. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t yearn for exactly that. But his partner would truly need the patience of a saint because he’d either push that person away or be super clingy any given moment. If, and that’s a very big if, he’d decide to settle down, it’d be quiet, likely just a judge officiating at city hall or a very small outside ceremony away from the city. (Maybe Clint’s estate.)
  * **_Sam Wilson_** \- The committed and compromising type, he’ll settle after a long courtship and only if his partner is on the same page. Wedding is a maybe but not necessarily the goal of all goals. If his partner is happy, so is he. That said, his partner would need to be sassy like him, and understand that behind the comedian is someone who needs to deal with PTSD head on. Yes, humor is his mask, but Sam will have shitty days. And he needs to be reassured that that is ok. If there’s a ceremony, it’ll be relaxed. Slacks, buttons downs but the sleeves will be rolled up, no ties. Just have a good time type of wedding without too much stress.
  * **_James R. Rhodes_** \- Formal, full dress uniform, and after years of dating the same person. Best friends, family, and superiors of his former unit (Brigade or Battalion). Official setting, either at a church or, if he doesn’t have a denomination, the courthouse, and yes, with crossing of the swords, arch of swords. Reception dinner is by plate, so you better rsvp with your choice and plus one. Ballroom-style venue, to the outsider it may seem a little stiff for a wedding but he’d consider it one of the best days of his life, especially when he dances that first dance with his significant other.
  * **_Clint Barton_** \- I have to be honest, I was surprised to find out Clint is married in canon because I NEVER could picture him as the domestic type. That said, after knowing about his family and how he interacts with his kids, I think he likely had a country style wedding. Family only. Fury, too, obviously. But I see intimate, outdoor, flower arch, with Laura wearing a simple off white gown. Buffet style, maybe almost, dare I say, BBQ reception dinner. Small dance floor. String lights and lots of warm colors.
  * **_Natalia/ Natasha Romanov_** \- Not the marrying type but more out of self-sabotage. Look, I know she’s a spy and kick-ass Avenger, so she’ll have to keep secrets. But it transcends into her relationships. It’s a trust issue. And maybe also a safety issue. Not just about her own safety, but that of her partner’s. I doubt she’d even move into someone’s place completely or have them move in completely. Always a backup plan at hand in case she needs to disappear fast. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want those things. If ever, she’d really have to be able to put all her cards on the table and unless she can find someone to do this for, she’d not get married or close.
  * **_Bruce Banner_** \- Do we have time to unpack all of it? I think if, and that’s a very big if, he’d ever settle, his partner might have to deal with little intimacy as in physical aspects just because Bruce gets very worried that he might hurt others on accident. That he might lose control of the big guy, and it’s very understandable. If anything, he’s someone who settles without much fuss and without papers, as long his partner reassures him that they’re not scared of him. And it would have to be someone who is willing to give him space when he needs it without prodding on why and how long.
  * **_Wanda Maximoff_** \- Out of all of them, I see her as the romantic. Not a naive romantic, but as someone who wants it all for that special day. Not over the top, though. But she wants the wedding happiness, if that makes sense. She wants it to be one of her most memorable days, for her own and her partner’s sake, not for anyone else. Family and closest friends only. Outdoors, soft ambience, maybe at sunset in the summer, somewhere where it is known to have fireflies/ lightning bugs. Music is a mix of live band and D.J..
  * **_Tony Stark & Pepper Potts _**\- Let’s be honest, could anyone see either paired with someone else? I can’t. Well ok, Pepper maybe, but Tony? Pepper grounds Tony, and he fricking needs that, ok? Like he needs someone who won’t take his shit, who can handle his ego. That said, their wedding was the event of the century. Everyone knew, everyone was invited in some way or another (personal invitations, press, live stream). Big and pompous reception. Think huge centerpieces, chandeliers, large dance floor, live bands (plural!) and end of night DJ, celebrating into the wee hours. Champagne and the biggest fricking cake anyone has ever seen. The ceremony itself however was only closest friends. Meaning, while the world may have seen the wedding, physically, only closest friends were seated at the ceremony. The first dance was also very intimate. Lost in their own world, looking into each other’s eyes, ending with a very graceful dip that made Pepper laugh. That said, the honeymoon destination is the best kept secret ever because after so much pomp and circumstance, they deserve privacy.
  * **_Thor_** \- I don’t see him as the marrying type. Maybe promise ceremonies with his partners (plural), which will come as close to wedding as it’ll get, but Thor has open-type relationships. That doesn’t mean he’ll do whatever. He treats the people in his life with respect and ensures everyone involved feels equal in the relationship, and always consults his partners before entering another relationship.
  * **_Loki_** \- Like Thor, not the marrying type. Unlike Thor, more of a one, on-and-off-type god. Someone, he’d stab others for, but not need the Asgardian equivalent of a certificate/ marriage contract with. And his partner would know from the get go what they’re getting themselves into. I mean, Loki sort of disappears for extended periods of time. His partner would need to be very secure with that.
  * **_Brunnhilde_** \- This one is tough. I don’t see her as the marrying type. But she likes to be with someone long term. So settling without marriage is what she’ll likely go for. Lot of adventures, tbh. Home is a loosely defined term. It’s wherever she is with her partner.




	2. Ficlet: [Bucky Barnes x Reader] The Flavors He Likes

“You’re not supposed to read the back.”  
“Why not? I could be allergic.”  
You can’t help the laugh. “You’re a super soldier. And considering all the junk food you eat sometimes, I highly doubt you’re allergic to … what is it … corn syrup and whatever juice concentrates they use. Besides, guessing the flavor is half the fun.” You take the huge jar of Jelly Beans from Bucky’s hands and he scoffs.

  
“But there’s forty-nine flavors.” He nearly whines like a helpless child.  
“I don’t see a problem with that.” You pop a green jelly bean into your mouth and smile.  
“Maybe I wanna pick out only the flavors I like.”  
“And which are those?”  
“Well, cinnamon for one.”  
  
“K… so… “ you pluck several red jelly beans from the jar and place them in front of Bucky.  
He eyes them suspiciously, then goes for the center one.  
“You sure that’s cinnamon? Could be red apple. Or very cherry.” You snicker.  
He pops the bean into his mouth and frowns. “Sour cherry.”  
You grab one of the red beans and “Strawberry.”  
Bucky grabs another one. “I think this one’s strawberry, too.”  
“Cherry.” You say chewing through another bean.  
  
One bean left.  
Bucky squints at the bean. Then pops it into his mouth, lips lifting to a smile. “Cinnamon.”  
“Really? How do I know you’re not lying?” You raise a brow.  
Bucky’s smile grows mischievous. “Well… there’s one way to find out.” He waggles his brows and you roll your eyes. He steps closer to you, a soft hand sliding around your waist as he leans in, lips close to your ear. “Let me show you.” He whispers. Right before you taste the cinnamon on his breath, then his tongue, then yours.


End file.
